El regalo perfecto
by Tenten.Uchiha.x3
Summary: /AU/Gender Bender/ Nejimi no sabe que regalarle a Tenten. Pide consejos a sus amigas, pero termina sin convencerla nada. ¿Ahora que hará?


_Holis~ Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi kunoichi favorita! Tenten! Yeah! Yeah! /(*uu*)/_

_Hice como tres o cuatro cosas para subirlas así que espero que lean mi trabajo .w._

_Porfa : Tarde mucho para hace todos y cada uno._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Su-favorita-es-Tenten Kishimoto._

_Enjoy~ (~.w.)~_

* * *

Era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, _amigo_. Pero ella lo quería más que eso. Eran más que amigos, pero menos que novios. Ella quería ser la persona más cercana a él, la que le diera esos besos que se ven en las películas cursis. Pero ella no era cursi, mucho menos delicada o expresiva con sus emociones. Si, debía comportarse como una señorita de sociedad, de esas que beben té de menta y son delicadas al hablar. Ella era demasiado diferente a él.

Tenten era muy expresivo, tomaba confianza demasiado rápido y trataba por igual a todas las chicas. Ella quería creer que con ella era diferente. Y lo era. Tenten la acompañaba a casa, haciéndole compañía y cuidando que nada le pasara. E incluso casi se pelea con Ino-kun solo por haberle coqueteado a ella.

La joven Nejimi se preguntaba, que hacer. Necesitaba pensar en algo rápidamente, podría preguntarle a cualquiera de sus amigas. Pero sin duda, más de la mitad le harían burla sobre eso. No podía decirle a Leeko, ella se emocionaría tanto que terminaría diciéndole a Tenten sus planes. Tampoco podía pedirle un consejo a Sasuko, ella le diría que le regalara cualquier cosa. Naruko le recomendaría hacer cosas inapropiadas. Y ella era una señorita; pero más que eso. Ella era una Hyuga.

¿Y si hacía lo mismo que él en su cumpleaños? _¡Por supuesto que no!_ El castaño llamo exactamente a media noche directo a la gran mansión Hyuga haciendo que su tía se despertara. La felicito por teléfono, después fue el primero en dejarle felicitaciones en su página de Facebook. Y al llegar a la escuela lo vio, como no ver 1.75 metros de musculoso hombre cargando un oso panda gigante de casi dos metros.

Su cumpleaños era mañana y a ella se le acababan las opciones. No quería darle un peluche gigante, era demasiado inútil para un hombre y demasiado femenino ya que él tenía entrenamiento de Tae Kwon Do después de clase. No quería que Ino o Temaru se burlaran de él. Tenten adoraba el chocolate, pero era demasiado común que lo comiera a todas horas. Así que no sería nada especial regalarle chocolate.

Termino pidiéndole un consejo a su primo, que solo pensó en que le regalara un libro. Como si a Tenten le gustara leer. Agradeció su consejo, pero no le dijo la verdad acerca de donde quedaban los que Hinata le daba de cumpleaños. Apilados junto al lado de la cama del castaño.

No podía dormir, no tenía nada para mañana y el miedo la carcomía. Se revolcaba en la cama, su pelo largo y lacio estaba hecho nudos de tanto que movía la cabeza. Se logro decidir casi al alba; era todo o nada.

Se arreglo lo más que pudo, debía verse presentable; por lo tanto madrugo; bueno no había podido dormir, así que lo contaba como madrugar. Maquillo sus ojeras y se puso rímel en los ojos.

- Buenos días Nejimi-neesan – Le dijo su primo al verla bajar las escaleras.

- Buenos días Hinata-sama.

- Se que es inconveniente… pero – Tartamudeo el ojiperla - ¿Podrías darle esto a Tenten-san? No pude conseguir un libro apropiado… - Entregándole una caja de chocolate con un moño azul.

- Claro – murmura la castaña.

* * *

Y al entrar a clases, se arrepintió. Algunas chicas le dieron chocolate y cartas por su cumpleaños, se notaba que era popular en la escuela; en el momento en el que lo vio parado con su postura desinteresada sosteniendo sus regalos y hablando con Leeko, se sonrojo. No podía hacerlo. Tenten volteo a verla, agito energéticamente su mano en forma de saludo mientras ella caminaba hacia donde estaban ellos.

- ¡Hey, Nejimi! ¿No tienes algo que decirme? – Pregunto inocentemente Tenten – digo, me sentiría mal si lo olvidases.

- No tengo idea de que me hablas – Dijo Nejimi tratando de sonar indiferente - ¿Hoy te toca entrenamiento? Siempre me dices que te lo recuerde.

Nejimi, camino hacia su salón con su larga cabellera castaña ondeando al viento; siendo seguida de cerca por Tenten.

- Toma, te lo manda Hinata-sama. Feliz cumpleaños- Dijo sacando la caja de su mochila. Pero en vez de dárselos, los abrió y empezó a comérselos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Eres tan cruel! – Exclamo cuando la vio sentarse dignamente en su asiento en el que siguió comiendo el chocolate que quedaba- ¡Eran mi regalo Nejimi!

En la banca de Tenten estaban otros chocolates envueltos en un paquete rosa - ¡Mira! ¡Hasta chicas que no conozco me dan chocolate como si fuera San Valentín y tu nada! – Replico.

Quitándole importancia a lo ocurrido, comenzó a hablar mientras comía las bolsas de chocolate, todos los regalos que había recibido ese día; hablo sobre cómo sus amigos pensaban festejarle el próximo fin de semana su mayoría de edad.

Harta de su parloteo, se lleno de valor; se levanto de su asiento antes tomado y camino hacia él, lo vio con el ceño fruncido, inspeccionándolo. Él a sabiendas que la había hecho enojar, se intimido y dio un paso hacia atrás. La escena era cómica, ya que el chico le llevaba 20 centímetros de altura a la castaña pero casi nadie les hizo caso debido a que estaban hasta atrás del salón.

Ella de puntillas lo tomo de la corbata escolar, jalándolo hasta que estuviera a su altura. Sin perder el contacto visual, tomo posesión de sus labios llevando las riendas de ese beso. Él al principio tenso, solo se dejaba llevar mientras sus manos la atraparon de la cintura haciendo su contacto más profundo. Pidió permiso con su lengua para adentrarse a su boca, la castaña accedió empezando una batalla de lenguas en la que ella quería salir vencedora. Todo era sabor chocolate. Chocolate y emociones desenfrenadas.

El aire se necesito en determinado momento, haciendo que ambos se separaran; ella estaba sonrojada y se acentuaba más por su piel pálida, mientras él seguía algo confundido, pero con una media sonrisa en la boca.

- Nejimi… eso fue… wow.

-Tsk, Idiota. Feliz cumpleaños- Recogiendo el poco orgullo que le quedaba trato de ignorarlo lo más que pudo durante las clases. Tenten, en cambio tenía un aura de felicidad y mantuvo fija la mirada hacia su mejor amiga. Algo molesto para Nejimi, y que cada vez que era pillada viéndolo, él le mandaba besos a señas haciendo que ella se sonrojara y volviera su mirada hacia la pizarra.

- Creí que hoy tenias entrenamiento de Tae Kwon Do – Dijo Nejimi tratando de sonar indiferente al verlo esperarla al final de la clase.

- Si, pero creí que sería mejor acompañarte a casa – Dijo Tenten.

- Bien, entonces andando.

* * *

El trayecto fue relajado y sin palabras. Ambos caminaban, Tenten en el lado de la calle como todo un caballero mientras que Nejimi caminaba solo unos pasos detrás. Todo normal hasta que llegaron al portón que daba paso a la mansión Hyuga.

Tenten la abrazo por detrás colocando sus fuertes brazos en un "candado" para que no se alejara, haciendo que ella chocara contra su firme pecho, mientras Nejimi se sonrojaba por enésima vez en el día.

- Fue el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar. Gracias – Susurro Tenten en su oído, mandando un impulso eléctrico por todo el cuerpo, erizándole la piel.

- Tenten… yo…

- Si, lo sé. Tu igual me gustas mucho Neji-chan – Dijo, apretando a la chica contra su pecho – Aunque esperaré algo más que un beso de mi novia el próximo año – Murmuro cerca de su cuello, colocando sus manos en la cintura de la ojiperla atrayéndola, si era más posible; hacia él.

- ¡Pervertido! – Grito molesta y sonrojada la chica. Tratando de zafarse de su abrazo asfixiante. Al lograrlo levanto la mira hacia él- Idiota, te veo mañana – Se despidió, dándole un beso en la mejilla y entrando rápidamente a la mansión.

Corrió, encerrándose en su cuarto.

No había sido un mal regalo a fin de cuentas.

* * *

_Una historia cliché pero, NEJITEN! MADAFAKAS! Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A NUESTRA PEQUEÑA KUNOICHI DE MOÑITOS._

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
